Keiko Nos Visita
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando la mejor amiga de Kimiko llega al templo? Parece que el templo sera el escenario de un inesperado triangulo amoroso. KimXRai
1. La llegada de Keiko

**Solo quiero aclarar que Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo creador(a) **

* * *

**1**

**Keiko llega al Templo**

El día en el templo se encontraba con una atmósfera de inusual entusiasmo y alegría. Sobre todo para nuestra heroína Kimiko, ser la única chica en el Templo de los Dragones Xiaolin en ocasiones la hacia sentir un poco sola. No tener a una de sus amigas cerca, era bastante frustrante, es decir, aunque todos hacían un papel importante para ella como: El Maestro Fung siendo un gran mentor, y la figura paterna del lugar. El Gran vaquero Clay, su tamaño solo podía comparársele con su amabilidad y sencillez. Omi, el más pequeño del grupo, ella siendo hija única siempre quiso tener un hermanito y con el pequeño ya lo había encontrado. Dojo el dragón detector de Sheng Gon Wus, con sus locuras podía alegrar el ambiente mas tenso, y si no fuera por el la búsqueda de Wu sería casi imposible. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, se encontraba su mejor amigo en el Templo, es decir, Raimundo Pedrosa, el chico brasileño rebelde, despreocupado y el más holgazán de todos, pero también un muchacho realmente bondadoso con sus semejantes y dispuesto a dar todo por la gente que le importa. Aunque todos tenían sus grandes cualidades y disfrutaba de divertidos momentos con cada unos de ellos, no era lo mismo que platicar con una chica como ella. Es decir, era imposible que con Clay u Omi tuviera una conversación de temas femeninos como: la Ropa que esta de moda, los colores de la temporada, o quienes son los muchachos mas guapos del planeta. Y aunque Rai era la única persona con la que podía tener una charla de tecnología, siendo el segundo dragón en saber mas sobre ese tema después de ella, no era lo mismo. Gracias al cielo las plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

-¡Muchas Gracias Maestro Fung! De verdad me siento muy feliz de que haya aprobado la visita de Keiko.- Le agradecía entusiasmada la dragona de fuego.

-No es nada Kimiko, pero recuerda que solo le estará permitido permanecer aquí una semana, es por su propia seguridad-

-Si Maestro Fung, no se preocupe, ya le había dicho eso a Keiko, pero aún así mil gracias otra vez.-

La sonrisa de la chica también contagio a su Sensei logrando así que en su rostro se dibujara una igual, era gratificante para el que su alumna estuviera tan feliz. La perfecta escena se vio interrumpida por el molesto sonido polifónico del celular de Kimiko.

-Mochi Mochi ¿Si Keiko eres tu ? Dime ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Que?... ¿Qué tuviste un problema con tu equipaje ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Mas bien fue un problema con tu Dragón- Dijo una linda jovencita mientras abría repentinamente la puerta principal del Templo y cerraba su celular ultimo modelo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de su gran y mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Keiko. La chica vestía un par de pantalones negros, marcando sus esculturales piernas y una blusa blanca de tirantes corta, permitiendo ver su ombligo y el piercing que tenía en este. Los accesorios en sus muñecas y en el cuello no faltaban. El cabello castaño oscuro era sujetado por una cinta en la punta de su melena, un castaño casi tan oscuro como el azabache de su amiga.

Era impactante la similitud que había entre ambas chicas. Las dos compartían además de su gusto por la misma clase de ropa, el mismo tono azul de ojos, esas mejores amigas lucían más bien como hermanas. Kimiko inmediatamente se lanzo a recibir a la chica con un gran y fuerte abrazo. Las risas y sonrisas adornaron la escena, separándose un poco de su amiga, la tomo de las manos, la presento formalmente ante su maestro, y después de la respectiva y respetuosa presentación, fueron corriendo para que Keiko conociera al resto del grupo. Mientras Dojo arrastraba las innumerables y pesadas maletas de la invitada.

-Pensé que la amiga de Kimiko solo iba a estar aquí ¡no el resto de su vida y la mía!- Reprocho el dragón.

-Mmm…- El maestro solo avanzo hacia la sala de meditación del lugar, haciéndose de la vista gorda, dejando a un pobre reptil ocuparse de tan pesada carga.

Las chicas llegaron tomadas de la mano al patio de entrenamiento del lugar. El resto de los chicos dejaron sus respectivas actividades y se acercaron para conocer a su nueva visitante.

-Hola mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Clay Bailey a su ordenes- Le dijo el vaquero, mientras se quitaba su sombrero y hacia una pequeña reverencia como señal de respeto.

-El gusto es mío chico vaquero- Le contestó guindándole un ojo al rubio. Provocándole un leve rubor al texano.

-¿Y quien es este pequeño monje amarillo?- Le decía a Omi mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas del pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Omi, es un enorme placer conocerte Keiko- Le decía el calvito mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo de encanto para la huésped.

-Oye Kimiko ¿Ellos son todos tus amigos? No había también entre ellos un chico brasileño.

-Ay cielos ese Raimundo ¿Dónde esta?- Se cuestiono algo molesta Kim.

-De seguro a de estar por ahí holgazaneando como siempre- Le contesto el calvito amarillo.

Mientras que por otro lado nuestro castaño se encontraba practicando sus tiros de football soccer, utilizando un par de árboles cercanos como portería, el ejercicio que en ese momento realizaba y el inmenso calor del momento, le hicieron tomar la decisión de quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba con orgullo desde que fue nombrado el Guerrero Shoku del Grupo Xiaolin y amarrársela alrededor se su cintura. Su perfecto, sensual y endurecido abdomen podía broncearse ante el sol al igual que el resto de su piel. Raimundo aunque físicamente había cambiado un poco con los años que llevaba en el templo, y tenía una apariencia digna de enorgullecerse por los entrenamientos, en el fondo seguía siendo ese mismo chico que llego un día como aspirante a aprendiz de dragón Xiaolin. Un joven despreocupado, bromista, rebelde pero con una bondad envidiable ¿Pero para que negarlo? el muchacho era el sueño de cualquier chica.

-¡¡¡ Rai!!! Ven acá, te estamos esperando- Le grito la dragona a su amigo, sacándolo de su burbuja futbolística.

El moreno se quito un poco de sudor de su frente, le dio como contestación una sonrisa y se dirigió con el resto de sus amigos.

Cuando finalmente el llego con los chicos, Keiko no dejaba de comerse a Raimundo con la mirada, primero lo vio de abajo para arriba. El abdomen antes mencionado había sido el centro de atención en un principio, luego los pechos perfectamente marcados del joven, siguió el recorrido en un brazos ligeramente musculosos, pero fuertes a la vez. La amiga de Kimiko tuvo que quitarse las gafas oscuras que se había puesto anteriormente debió a los rayos del sol, para apreciar mejor la figura masculina que estaba adelante suyo. La admiración llego a tal nivel que la boca de la chica se abría para luego morderse el labio inferior sensualmente sin que nadie lo notara.

- Mira Keiko, me gustaría presentarte a nuestro Líder…-

-Hola Me llamo Keiko Aino, encantada de conocerte, - interrumpió abruptamente a su amiga para presentarse a si misma.

-Igualmente, Yo soy Raimundo Pedrosa- Le extendió su mano amigablemente el chico a la visitante.

Luego del amigable apretón de manos que le ofreció el moreno a la chica, Omi le propuso un desafío al guerrero Shoku.

-Oye Raimundo, apuesto a que puedo patear tu retaguardia en un juego de soccer.- Le reto el pequeño amarillo al Líder.

-Se dice "_Patear tu trasero_" y eso esta por verse hombrecito ¿Alguien mas se apunta?-

-Yo también entro, se escucha divertido- Se incorporo el vaquero.

- ¿Y tu Kim?, tal vez Keiko quiera jugar con nosotros-

-Tenemos otros planes ¿Verdad Keiko?¿Keiko?-

La chica se había quedado embobada viendo los bellos ojos verdes de Raimundo, mientras el le sonreía alegremente ¿Cómo no pudo haber notado antes tales ojos? Se preguntaba.

-¿Qué decías Kimiko?-

-Ven vamonos te mostrare el lugar, te daré un pequeño recorrido por el Templo- Le decía la mientras la jalaba del brazo.

-Emmm…Si…Claro… ¡Hasta pronto Raimundo!- Se despedía coquetamente del brasileño, pero el chico sin prestarle mucha atención solo se dispuso a empezar con su reto entre amigos.

Un rato después de mostrarle la habitación que compartiría, el lugar donde comerían, el baño, las diferentes habitaciones del lugar y la bodega de los Sheng Gon Wus finalmente se dispusieron a tomar un pequeño descanso, y sentarse en la fuente. Kimiko no paraba de repetirle a su amiga lo feliz que se encontraba de que ella estuviera aquí, y lo mucho que se iban a divertir juntas, pero parecía que su amiga estaba en otro mundo, vas bien como en otra galaxia. Hasta que finalmente le pregunto como estaba su vida amorosa.

-¿Y que tal vas con Ryo?-

-¿Qué?- Le respondió la castaña desconcertada.

- Ryo, el chico increíblemente maravilloso con el que estabas saliendo estos últimos meses.

-Pues…ya me canse de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues veras, últimamente lo nuestro no va muy bien que digamos, me siento muy abandonada por su parte, casi no me hace mucho caso que digamos, no me busca para salir y siempre soy yo la que le llama por teléfono para saber como esta, por eso decidí alejarme de el un tiempo, tal vez cuando regrese a Japón terminare con el definitivamente-

Keiko comenzaba a tomar una pose de orgullos para no mostrar tristeza alguna y terminar siendo objeto de lastima.

-Ohhh ya veo, de verdad siento oír eso Keiko- La monje no pudo evita de todas maneras entristecer un poco su mirada al escuchar eso.

-Hehehe no te preocupes, Hahaha estoy muy bien.- Le dio una sonrisa a Kim para borrar esa mirada de compasión que desde un principio trataba de evitar.

-Cambiando de temas, ya que dijiste "chico increíblemente maravilloso".

-¿Sí?- Preguntó ingenuamente la peli-negra.

-¡¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE RAIMUNDO ERA TAN GUAPO?- Interrogo eufóricamente.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿De que estas hablando?.-

-No te hagas tonta, ese chico es un sueño-

-¿Pero que demonios le ves de atractivo?- Pregunto enfurecida Kimiko.

-Eso es obvio ¿Me ayudaras o no? Un momento Kimiko ¿Acaso estas…?-

-¡Para nada! Ni siquiera insinúes eso- Grito la monje de fuego intentando esconder lo que realmente sentía.

-Ustedes son compañeros Xiaolin, amigos, pero eso es todo ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que si- Le respondió a la castaña.

-Entonces si me ayudaras a que funcione con Raimundo ¿Me ayudaras a conquistarlo?

- Como ya te dije antes, no hay nada entre nosotros. ¡Si así lo quieres entonces te ayudare!- Kimiko había dicho la peor mentira de su vida, una promesa que no realmente no quería cumplir.

-Muy bien es un trato entre mejores amigas- Keiko tomaba el dedo meñique de su amiga y lo entrelazaba con el suyo.

Una vez en la noche los chicos se reunieron para cenar, Kim le había cedido su puesto en la mesa a Keiko junto al lado de Rai. Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de la comida, la chica que estaba sentada junto al líder no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras la monje masticaba su comida de muy mala gana. Después de la peculiar cena que protagonizo el triangulo amoroso, todos se disponían a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar su merecido descanso, al igual que las amigas que compartirían su habitación.

Ya en la noche a eso de la una o dos de la mañana, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en los pasillos del lugar. La amiga de Kimiko que padecía de sueño ligero fue despertada por tal escándalo, así que fue a ver quien era el que lo estaba provocando. Decidió no despertar a su amiga, y en caso de que ocurriera algo inesperado, sabía que sus potentes gritos servirían de alarma.

Que maravillosa fue su sorpresa al ver al brasileño en la cocina, asaltando el refrigerador y mejor aún el chico solo usaba de pijama… ¡Unos bóxers azul marino y una camisa blanca!

-Emmm… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Se aventuro a platicar con el, que buena idea había sido haber comprado esa linda y sexy pijama oscura llevaba puesta, ahora podía sacarle partido a la situación con ese conjunto que consistía en un short y una blusa corta de tirantes.

-Ohhh! Perdona el escándalo, lamento si te desperté- Se disculpo. Bajo su vista un momento recordando lo que traía puesto y se ruborizo un poco debido a la vergüenza.

-Descuida Raimundo, por cierto me gustaría saber un poco más de ti-

-Si, dime-

-Pues….me gustaría saber-

-¿Como fue que me convertí en el Líder de los Dragones Xiaolin?- Pregunto con actitud vanidosa pero cómica a la vez, al tiempo que sonreía nuevamente.

-En realidad quería saber si ¿Tienes novia?- Keiko se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y puso una de sus piernas encima de la otra, para mostrarle al muchacho sus esculturales atributos, lastima que Raimundo estaba tan impactado por la pregunta que paso por alto las intenciones de la chica y solo contesto la pregunta algo apenado

-Pues ciertamente, no, no tengo novia-

-Hehehe vaya eso es raro en un chico como tu- Le cerro el ojo con su característica actitud coqueta. El Líder solo volvió a ruborizarse ante tantos halagos por parte de la linda chica. Acto seguido surgió un bostezo de su boca.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que regresemos a dormir-

-Tienes razón Rai. ¿Puedo llamarte Rai cierto?-

-Claro que sí, buenas noches-

-Buenas Noches Rai-

Raimundo se dispuso a ir a su "cuarto" y Keiko se fue a dormir tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido para no despertar a su amiga. Al momento de meterse al cobertor tuvo que empujar sin poco a Kimiko para entrar en el colchón, logrando que abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Keiko?

-No, no es nada, por favor vuélvete a dormir Kim-chan-

-¿ Por qué estas tan sonriente¿Te miras algo emocionada?-

-Yo Hahaha para nada, mejor descansemos me muero por que ya sea de día-

-Como digas….Zzzzz- Kim volvió a su estado de sueños.

Por otra parte su mejor amiga mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el encuentro de esa noche con el brasileño por el que tanto había pensado todo el día. Después de eso, sentía que ya había dado un paso adelante en su meta. Conquistar el interés de un muy apuesto moreno.

__

* * *

_**  
CONTINUARA...  
**_

* * *


	2. Keiko aprovecha

**Cielos!!! es increible lo que logran 4 tazas de cafe en la madrugada XP**

**Para todos los que lo esperaban, por fin el segundo0 capitulo. Espero0 que sea de su agrado, hasta luego0 n-n **

* * *

**2**

**Keiko aprovecha**

Una sorpresa amarga. Esa era la única frase para describir el desconcierto que sintió Kimiko, cuando su mejor amiga le pidió ayuda para conquistar a su líder dragón. No era una sorpresa que Keiko le pidiera ayuda para conquistar a un chico, no era la primera vez que Kimiko ayudaba en la vida sentimental de la castaña, el verdadero problema era ese extraña sensación de vomito que le causaba la idea de esos dos como pareja. Pero ¿Cómo podía negarse? Keiko era su mejor amiga en el mundo y pues Raimundo, a pesar de ser un muy buen amigo en el templo, era solo otro chico… ¿O no?

Las palabras del día anterior que su amiga volvía una y otra vez a su mente, compañeros Xiaolin, amigos ¿De verdad era todo lo que había entre ella y Rai?, muy a su pesar, sabía que era verdad, ella y el brasileño solo eran buenos amigos en el templo, pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber eso¿Por qué tenía que sabe eso precisamente ahora? bueno eso no era de importancia ahora, una promesa se había hecho ayer, y ella jamás rompería una promesa con su mejor amiga, tenía que cumplirla por lo menos hasta que Keiko siguiera interesada en él. ¡Un momento!...!Por supuesto! Si podía lograr que su interés por Raimundo desapareciera acabaría con el problema de raíz. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ese mismo instante de reflexión, no había tiempo que perder, ahora debía encontrar a su amiga y decirle un par de cosas sobre ese "maravilloso chico" que probablemente la harían cambiar de parecer.

Los chicos disfrutaban del entrenamiento, la idea del moreno de jugar un partido de football utilizando Sheng Gong Wus y al mismo tiempo mejorando sus ataques elementales era práctica favorita de todos aunque era algo difícil considerando que sin la japonesa solo eran tres, por lo tanto los primero en competir habían sido el grandote contra el pequeño y el ganador de ese encuentro finalmente se enfrentaría a la estrella del football del templo, en la mente de Keiko, quien observaba el juego sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un gran y frondoso árbol, el partido tenía cierta similitud entre la batalla de _David contra Goliat_, pero poco le importaba quien sería el ganador del encuentro, solo le importara que Rai empezará a mostrar sus habilidades futbolísticas y le rogaba al cielo que el calor hiciera su efecto y le obligara a Raimundo a que sus habilidades no fueran lo único que mostrara: el perfecto abdomen del chico, seguido por esos pectorales y los marcados brazos aún estaban frescos en su mente. Una vez que el guerrero shoku comenzará a jugar, no perdería oportunidad de gritarle palabras de aliento y así darle una buena impresión, quería ser su porrista oficial.

-¡Hi Keiko-chan!

-Kimiko-chan¡Me asustaste! No te sentí venir- Para la pelinegro era obvio, mientras se acerca a ella podía observar como su amiga perdía su mirada y no precisamente en

como jugaban el partido.

-¿Qué tal el marcador?

-Hehe no tengo ni idea-

-Oh, ya veo- Se dio cuenta que como siempre a Keiko no le importaba los juegos en lo absoluto, en una ocasión, el equipo de natación de su antigua escuela tuvo una importante competencia con el colegio rival, la castaña le había rogado para que la acompañara a ver el encuentro, a pesar de que ella tenía mejores planes ese día, quería ir a la compañía de su padre a probar el juego que se iba a lanzar el próximo mes, tenía sus ventajas ser la hija del presidente _Tohomiko, _pero la lealtad a su amiga en ese momento la obligo a dejar a un lado sus deseos y acompañarla. El objetivo de Keiko esa vez era el capitán del equipo de natación, el superior Takao. Si el equipo ganaba el pretexto sería felicitar al capitán por su buen trabajo en el desempeño de su papel, si el quipo perdía podía ir con el a brindarle su consuelo, como sea, de ambas maneras podía acercase a su meta de enamorar al capitán. Su amiga a poseía experiencia en conquistar líderes ¿Con Rai tendría el mismo resultado?

- ¡Oye por cierto!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Si dime Keiko-

-No, dime tu primero Kimiko

- Pues veras sobre ese asunto de Raimundo…

-¿Si?-contesto con entusiasmo

-Etto… me gustaría saber ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gusta de Raimundo?

-Pues es obvio, parece que no lo has visto bien¡Es guapísimo!

-Creo que tienes razón pero…- Aunque no podía negar el atractivo del brasileño, trato de no verme muy interesada

-¿Pero qué, Kimiko?

-Pues ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes de él?, si lo conocieras de verdad no te agradaría tanto

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Pues veras… -La monje comenzó una serie de críticas para el guerrero Shoku.

- Raimundo en realidad es ¿Cómo decirlo?- En su interés de quitarle puntos a Raimundo con su amiga, la concentración la mantenía lejos de cualquier otra distracción, incluso el balón que estaba aterrizando a unos cuantos pasos de ellas. – Es un rebelde sin causa, muchas veces desobedeció las ordenes del Maestro Fung y nos metió en problemas, siempre se la pasa haciendo burla del pobre de Omi, se cree el mejor de todos cuando en realidad fue el ultimo en ascender a guerrero Xiaolin¡No tengo idea de porque termino siendo nuestro líder!

-Kim tal vez no deberías seguir diciendo eso…- Sugirió Keiko. Pero Kimiko apenas había empezado.

- Es tan molesto, insensible, engreído, inmaduro, arrogante, interesado, todo un completo egocéntrico¿Te he contado de la vez en que traiciono al equipo y el mundo casi cae en manos de ese vieja bruja de Wuya? Por si fuera poco se volvió un mandón desde que le dieron ese puesto como guerrero Shoku, nunca toma nada en serio y se cree un Donjuán ¡Por favor! Como si las chicas realmente se pelearan por él, es decir ¿Qué podría ver una chica de lindo en un sujeto como ese? Te lo digo en serio Keiko¡Raimundo Pedrosa en un completo perdedor!...Rai

Tratando de mostrar una actitud calmada, Raimundo tomaba la pelota del césped, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, así que esquivo los ojos azules de Kim que lo miraban fija y asombradamente y trato de aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, solo venía por el balón- Se aparto de ellas mientras Kimiko solo podía seguir con la mirada cada paso que el brasileño daba mientras se alejaba de ellas, se preguntaba cuando tiempo estaba el ahí ¿Habría escuchado todo?

-Trate de detenerte, pero no paraste- Le menciono Keiko. Creo que escucho todo Kim.

Los ojos de Kimiko estaban perdidos, su piel se había puesto aún más pálida, esto no era parte de sus planes.

- Creo que escucho todo, hehe vamos Kimiko, no te desanimes, de seguro Rai sabe que no era en serio- le dijo tratando de animarla un poco. Kim lo mejor seria que trataras de disculparte ¿No crees? Si quieres yo hablo con él para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Keiko fue corriendo hacia la cancha sin darle oportunidad a su amiga de salir de ese estado de shock.

Raimundo no comprendía porque Kimiko había dicho esas cosas sobre él ¿Realmente eso era lo que ella pensaba¿Era tan molesto¿Un completo perdedor? Su concentración ahora ya no estaba en el juego. Ignorando por completo los comentarios de Omi que decían que él sería el ganador del juego ¿De verdad era más vanidoso que Omi¡Dios eso si era grave!

-Raimundo deja de fantasear despierto, debo demostrarte que yo ganaré este juego de succer

-Querrás decir soccer lindo- Apareció la castaña atrás por las espaldas del pequeño, al pequeño monje le sorprendió no recibir una corrección en su vocabulario por parte del

moreno.

-Disculpa Omi¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Rai?- La chica no perdía oportunidad de llamar al joven Pedrosa por su diminutivo, le encantaba como sonaba la palabra "Rai" salir de sus propios labios.

-Pero es que estamos a la mitad de un juego de suma importancia donde pienso demostrarle mis habilidades como jugador de...- Los ojos de Keiko pidiéndole comprensión le hicieron sonrojarse, ella sabía como hacer que un chico accediera a todas y cada una de sus peticiones. La plegaria fue escuchada y un minuto después el calvito ya se encontraba retando a Clay a una competencia de atar ganado utilizando a Dojo como ejemplo de res para enlazar.

-Oye Rai, sobre lo que dijo Kimiko…

-Keiko es muy amable de tu parte que trates de ayudar a Kimiko pero de verdad no es necesario-

- Hehe- La característica risilla de la chica se hizo presente¿Acaso Rai le dio un cumplido? Pensaba. Esta era una gran oportunidad de causarle una mejor impresión y no perdería el tiempo, podía sacarle provecho al error de Kimiko.

- ¿Sabes Rai? Aunque Kimiko-chan haya dicho todas esas cosas sobre ti, yo no pienso que seas como ella dijo. La cara de la muchacha mostraba cierto aire de coquetería, eso podía notarse en el tono de su voz.

- Ah ¿No?-

- No, para nada, en realidad… a mí me pareces todo lo contrario.

-En serio… pues muchas gracias, pero dime algo

-¿Si Rai? Por favor dime- Raimundo respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse un poco antes de animarse a preguntar, Keiko podía imaginarse al chico preguntándole si tenía novio o si quería tener una cita cuando esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda que tanto la había cautivado la miraban fijamente pero en vez de eso le pregunto¿Es verdad que Kimiko piensa todo eso de mí?- el rostro de la chica mostró desilusión, de verdad esperaba acertar con lo de la cita y dejar todo lo demás a un lado, pero parecía que Raimundo realmente estaba afectado por el comentario de la dragona.

- Pues no estoy muy segura, no se porque Kimiko empezó a decir todas esas cosas de ti, pero no le hagas mucho caso, probablemente hoy se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama, hehehe- Pero notó que sus palabras no le daban el mas mínimo aliento.

-Como sea…- Dijo con desganas mientras le daba la espalda a la castaña, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del templo con una actitud de indiferencia hacia el asunto.

-¡Rai!- La voz de Keiko hizo que girara su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ya llevaba algunos pasos de trayecto.

- ¡Lo que te dije fue en serio!... ¡Yo creo que tu eres genial!- Le grito fuerte y claro para que pudiera escucharla sin importar esos molestos metros de distancia.

El chico solo le dedico una débil pero educada sonrisa antes de entrar al templo, era su manera de darle las gracias por su apoyo.

Esa sonrisa se había convertido en una victoria personal para la castaña, se puso a dar brincos de alegría y el símbolo de victoria se dibujo en su mano derecha, ahora estaba un paso mas cerca de lograr so objetivo: conquistar el corazón de Rai.

Una vez adentro del lugar Raimundo se fue directamente a su habitación tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Por otra parte Keiko aun disfrutaba con ansía su triunfo, aunque el hecho de que le diera tanta importancia a las palabras de Kimiko le molestaba un poco, su intuición femenina estaba dando señales de alerta, en fin… decidió ignorar ese hecho y se encerró en su burbuja romántica, donde ella y Raimundo eran protagonistas. La nube soñadora de la chica fue destruida cuando su culpable amiga se acerco a ella una vez que salió de parálisis por la impresión de haber sido escuchada por el brasileño.

-¿Qué tal te fue¿Qué te dijo¿Esta muy enojado?-

- Pues no se como decirte… mas bien lucía algo triste- Tomo un segundo para reflexionar ¿De verdad la opinión de su amiga podía afectarlo tanto?- Pero no te preocupes Kimiko-chan, todo se va a arreglar entre ustedes y volverán a ser los buenos amigos de siempre, además… ¡te imaginas que incomodo sería si mi futuro novio no se llevara bien con mi mejor amiga!-

¿Los buenos amigos de siempre¿FUTURO NOVIO? Vaya que Keiko se adelantaba a los hechos. Con su puño derecho cerrado y tembloroso a Kim no le quedo más remedio que guardar sus pensamientos para si misma y darle a su amiga una sonrisa forzada. Una cosa era cierta, tenía que aclarar este malentendido con Raimundo cuanto antes.

-¡ALERTA DE SHENG GONG WU¡ALERTA DE SHENG GONG WU!- Grito Dojo logrando que todos los monjes olvidaran sus respectivas actividades y que cada uno se reuniera en la sala del té para consultar el pergamino antes de partir por el artefacto.

-¡Por fin¡Que emocionante! Un Sheng Gong Wu, siempre he querido saber lo que se siente ir en una de esas búsquedas de las que tanto me hablaste Kimiko- La chica se preguntaba si tal vez tendría la oportunidad de presenciar una de esos famosos duelos Xiaolin de los que tanto le había platicado su mejor amiga.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí Keiko, si Kimiko te ha informado bien, sabrás que esos duelos son realmente peligrosos, no se sabe que clase de peligros puedan enfrentar-

- Estoy de acuerdo con el Maestro Fung, puede ser muy peligroso para ti ir con nosotros- Omi no deseaba que la invitada estuviera en riesgo.

-Es verdad señorita, no se imagina la clase de situaciones que se puede enfrentar en esa clase de rodeos- El vaquero apoyaba la situación, pero Keiko no se iba a quedar callada y perderse la oportunidad de ver pelear a Rai con sus propios ojos.

-Pero Maestro Fung ¿Qué clase de peligros puedo correr si tengo a este maravilloso equipo defendiéndome¿Verdad Rai?- La chica sin previo aviso tomo al muchacho del brazo y le dedico la mas encantadora expresión que su rostro le permitió. Rai no podía decirle que no después de todo.

-No se preocupe Maestro Fung, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a Keiko si es necesario, no sufrirá daño alguno se lo aseguro- La firmeza que expreso en ese momento el chico fue lo que hizo que el mentor accediera a aprobar la compañía de la chica en el grupo, el comentario del líder tomo por sorpresa a todos, sobre todo a la única chica Xiaolin.

-"El vuelo hacia la localización del Sheng Gong Wu sale en dos minutos, pasajeros favor de tomar sus respectivos asientos, favor de no parase de su lugar y disfruten el paseo"- Dojo bromeaba con los chicos mientras estos lo subían a bordo de él. El primero en tomar su lugar en el dragón fue Raimundo, quien se las veía difíciles para dar un paso porque Keiko desde que lo tomó del brazo no lo había soltado. Cuando Kimiko quien siempre iba detrás del chico cuando se trataba de cazar Wus se dio cuenta que su sitio estaba siendo ocupado por su invitada, sintió una gran impotencia que solo podía notar en la forma que temblaba su puño derecho. Keiko ya sabía de antemano el lugar que Kim ocupaba en el dragón, pero supuso que a su amiga no le importaría, después de todo le había prometido ayudarla a enamorar al chico de ojos verdes. Además ahora podía aferrarse a la tentadora espalda de Raimundo en caso de alguna turbulencia en el camino.

Una vez en el sitio indicado por Dojo, los chicos bajaron del dragón y se comenzaron la búsqueda, la situación lucía tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila, no había indicios de Jack Spicer, Hannibal Bean, Kitty, o cualquier otro villano. Pero para cierto chico bajito y amarillento esto solo se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta, trato de informarle su sentir al guerrero Shoku pero este parecía más enfocado en su resentimiento hacia cierta japonesa, que en la búsqueda del Wu, los fuertes reclamos de Omi lo hicieron poner los pies en la tierra. ¿Tal vez a eso se refería Kimiko cuando dijo que no tomaba nada en serio? Entonces le demostraría lo contrario…

-Tienes razón Omi, muchas gracias amigo- Sobaba la cabeza del pequeño monje, pero a Omi le pareció como si felicitara a su mascota por un buen trabajo. Una vez más le dijo que se olvidara de juegos y se enfocaran en encontrar el Sheng Gong Wu, Raimundo decidió darle gusto y esta vez comenzó a tomar más en serio que nunca su deber. Un par de saltos lograron que llegara a la copa del árbol, mientras colocaba el **_Ojo de halcón _**en su ojo derecho para poder localizar con mayor facilidad el Wu, podía sentir la fresca brisa del aire mover su cabello y refrescarlo un poco, fue una suerte que ese objeto mágico estuviera en un lugar con un clima tan agradable como en ese bosque.

Un objeto brillante se hacía notar escondido en un par de arbustos a una no muy larga distancia, un par de saltos y en unos instantes la búsqueda llegaría a su fin. En el trayecto hacia el tesoro choco con algo, así lo creyó hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

- ¡Kimiko!

- Rai…- Se llevo una mano al pecho y agradeció a los cielos que Keiko estuviera lejos de ahí tomando un descanso, fue buena que la castaña no le hiciera caso al consejo de su amiga después de todo y se pusiera esa mini falda y esos zapatos altos en vez de usar un traje mas cómodo, logrando agotarse a mitad de la búsqueda y obligándola a tomar un descanso debajo de la copa del árbol mas cercano. – Rai que bueno que te veo quería hablar contigo, veras sobre lo de esta mañana- Pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

-Eso no importa ahora, concentrémonos en el Wu- Siguió avanzando dejando a la chica a una distancia considerable. Sintió las intenciones del brasileño por evitarla y Kimiko no tuvo opción más que dejar sus disculpas para otro momento, trato de seguirle el paso a su compañero pero este ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ella.

Un último salto y ese Wu ya estaría en sus manos, eso la alegraba, en el templo tendría mas oportunidad de hablar con él que en ese momento, pero ¿Raimundo la disculparía? Sabía que el moreno no era una persona rencorosa pero aún así su inseguridad no desaparecía, realmente deseaba aclarar las cosas ¿Pero que le diría? O ¿Qué debía decirle? Si el chico le preguntaba la razón por la cual le dedico tantos insultos esperaba perdida, no podía decirle que quería quitarle puntos para que su amiga perdiera el interés en él, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Una inesperada presencia logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Como si los hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo, ahí se encontraba la última persona que se hubieran imaginado en busca de un Wu. No se trataba del molesto pelirrojo autoproclamado "genio del mal" de Jack Spicer, ni el perverso fríjol de Hannibal Bean pero cualquiera de los anteriores era mejor opción que Chase Young.

Ahí estaba la peor amenaza para la humanidad, el sujeto parecía como si los estuviera esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa triunfadora. El resto del equipo Xiaolin no tardo en reunirse en cuanto Dojo corrió la noticia sobre la aparición de Chase incluso Keiko desde una distancia prudente presenciaba al enemigo.

Raimundo y Young actuaban como si estuvieran en una especie de batalla entre dos vaqueros del viejo Oeste, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el movimiento alguno hasta que el otro actuara primero.

-¿Quién es ese Kimiko-chan?- Le pregunto casi en un susurro

-Mira Keiko, ese sujeto es Chase Young, si recuerdas todo lo malo que te dije de él sabrás que no es bueno que te acerques- La chica del fuego se colocaba un par de pasos en frente de ella y su cuerpo tomó una posición defensiva para protección de su amiga en caso de que fuera necesario.- Lastima que el sea un villano, es muy atractivo, aunque no tanto como Rai- En la humilde opinión de Keiko.

- Y bien guerrero Shoku ¿No piensas atacarme?- Por fin rompió el silencio y le dedico una retadora pregunta a su oponente.

- Eso es exactamente lo que esperas ¿No? Pero dime porque estas tú aquí y no esa alimaña de Spicer.

Mientras el pelirrojo de Jack comenzaba a estornudar sin parar, Wuya sugirió que probablemente alguien estaba hablando de su ineptitud o lo utilizaban como ejemplo de estupidez.

Las reparaciones de su nave tomarían algún tiempo, no comprendía porque se ídolo había destruido su vehículo, cosa que no le costo demasiado trabajo, un par de patadas y el transporte de Jacky quedo reducido a chatarra.

- Oye Wuya me puedes decir algo

- ¿Qué quieres intento de villano? – le contesto secamente la bruja

- ¿Qué tiene ese Wu de especial¿Por qué Chase lo ansia tanto?...

Un ligero movimiento con su brazo provoco una gran ventisca, el objeto salió volando por los aires y la competencia entre Chase y Raimundo comenzó, el resultado por alcanzar el susodicho objeto término en empate, la solución al problema: Un duelo Xiaolin

-Chase Young te desafió a un duelo Xiaolin…- Le reto Raimundo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_hehehe creo que a cierto amigo mio estara feliz porque por fin actualize este fic.¿VERDAD????_**

**_¿Que clase de duelo entran Raimundo y Chase¿Por qué ese Sheng Gong Wu es tan importante¿Que clase de aparato es?_**

**_¿Que pasara entre Kim y Rai¿Rai aceptara sus disculpas? y Keiko ¿Cuales serán sus planes a futuro? _**

**_Las respuestas a estas y más preguntas en el capitulo0 3. _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios: su opinión es muy importante para mi, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_Hasta pronto, cuidense muchoo0_**

**_byebye  
  
_**

**_  
_**


	3. Keiko es secuestrada

Hola largo tiempo de no saludarlos. Se que antes que nada merezco un regaño de su parte por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como entre a la universidad me es muy dificil tener tiempo libre por la enorme cantidad de tareas. Para antes del 24 de agosto de este año ambos fics de Duelo Xiaolin serán terminados. Por su paciencia, gracias.

* * *

_____3_____

**Keiko es secuestrada**

— ¡Vaya! Ya era hora que hicieras una pregunta inteligente.

—Ya dime de qué se trata bruja. Escúpelo.

—Se trata de la _**Flecha de Eros.**_

— ¿La _**Flecha de Eros**_? ¿Y qué hace exactamente ese artefacto?

—Eros era también conocido como Cupido.

¿CUPIDO? —gritó histérico. — ¿Esa flecha es como la del pequeño mocoso alado que se encarga de enamorar gente?

—Exacto. —Afirmo Wuya arrogantemente.

— ¿Pero para que la desea Chase Young? ¿No puede conseguir una chica por su cuenta? Es más perdedor que yo—dijo Jack Spicer en tono burlón.

—Eso no lo sé. Solo se bien una cosa: planea algo perverso.

Raimundo esquivaba las patadas de Chase Young con la habilidad digna de un guerrero Shoku. Chase parecía no importarle no darle con ninguna de sus patadas, como si tuviera algo más entre manos. El duelo en esta ocasión consistía en pelear sin usar las manos como si se tratase de soccer y hacer que el oponente saliera del círculo que limitaba el terreno de batalla. El primero que utilizara los brazos para atacar o saliera del círculo, perdía irremediablemente.

Chase Young no parecía estar luchando realmente en serio contra el líder de los dragones. Eso irritaba a Raimundo. Casi ni lo atacaba, solo se dedicaba a esquivar.

— ¿Qué sucede Chase? ¿Vas a tomarte esto son seriedad o no? —Chase Young solo bostezo como si se acabara de levantar de la cama. Raimundo apretaba los puños por detrás de su espalda ante la indiferencia de su enemigo, sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo directamente en su trampa.

—Y tu dime guerrero Shoku ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan irritado? ¿Será a acaso una chica? —después de eso las patadas de Raimundo comenzaron a dar una mayor intensidad mientras apretaba los dientes y gruñía.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—Contestó

Los demás estaban lo bastante lejos para no escuchar la discusión que tenían los adversarios. Daban sus palabras de apoyo a su compañero, especialmente Keiko que no paraba de gritarle lo bien que lucía peleando logrando la irritación de Kimiko.

— ¡Basta Keiko! ¡Solo lograrás que ese presumido y egocéntrico narcisista sea más engreído de lo que ya es! —Kimiko se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Eso si lo alcanzó a escuchar Rai. Muy claramente.

Se le quedo viendo nuevamente con cara de reproche. Chase aprovecho tal momento de debilidad para patear el chico y ganar el duelo.

—Creo que debes entrenar un poco más para enfrentarte mí—la reciente victoria le deba un aire de arrogancia. —Y la próxima vez concéntrate en la batalla y no en las palabras de una niña por más bonita que sea—le dio la espalda antes de dar un gigantesco salto y desaparecer en el aire.

Raimundo regresó con sus amigos claramente afectado por la derrota ante Chase Young, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse ante su fracaso. Dio un par de brincos, se acerco a ellos con los hombros caídos y las manos en sus bolsillos. Pateo una piedrecilla antes de hablar que fue a parar en Dojo.

— ¡Oye! Ten cuidado. No te desahogues conmigo—reclamó el dragón.

—Lo siento chicos—Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sus amigos lo comprendieron y le regalaron sonrisas comprensivas. Keiko después rompió el silencio.

—No entiendo muy bien que pasó. Pero estuviste increíble.

—Gracias.

Sin perder oportunidad fue y lo abrazó ante la mirada atónita de todos los chicos y los ojos de Kimiko ardieron como el infierno. Le dio un dolor insoportable en el estomago, no como si estuviera enferma, más bien como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo o un patada .Un golpe fuerte. Muy fuerte. Hasta ganas de llorar tuvo por coraje. Sus puños apretaban muy fuerte su falda y bajo la mirada en el suelo poco después evitando la incómoda escena que para todos duro unos efímeros segundos, a ella se le hizo eterna.

No podría soportar de aquella situación por mucho tiempo. Sabía que después de gritar aquellas palabras, ella sola habia logrado hundirse más que nunca en el rencor de Raimundo pero no pudo evitar decirlas, todo fue más fuerte que ella, el impulso de los celos la hizo hablar y decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que Keiko dejara de robarle a Raimundo. Su Raimundo. Ya no quería negárselo a sí misma, le dolería mucho que Rai eligiera a Keiko o a cualquier otra chica que no fuera ella. Ahora ¿Qué debía hacer con la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga?

Se convenció a si misma de enfrentar las cosas de frente y decirle a Keiko que no podía. Tenía que ser honesta con ella y su mejor amiga. Esto no se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo sino de tener valor y ser sincera consigo misma.

Solo esperaba que ella la comprendiera. Keiko estuvo todo el camino de regreso al templo tratando de animar a Raimundo y haciendo bromas para que los demás se relajaran. Todos reían incluso Dojo, todos excepto Kimiko quien estaba buscando las palabras más adecuadas para explicar la verdad antes de que fuera más tarde y todo se complicará. Rai noto la seriedad de Kimiko. Daba cortas miradas hacia donde estaba Kim y se preguntaba la razón de su semblante pensativo.

Al regresar al templo Raimundo dio la cara al Maestro Fung quien le recomendó conseguir ese Sheng Gong Wu en la primera oportunidad que se les presentara.

—Todos sabemos lo peligroso que es Chase Young y ese Wu en especial le da mucho poder. La _**Fecha de Eros**_ hace que la persona sienta una increíble atracción y obsesión que es confundida con el amor verdadero hacia la persona que le clava con la punta de esta. Nunca se sabe de lo que son capaces las personas cuando están bajo el control del sentimiento más poderoso y profundo del universo, aunque este sea solo resultado del hechizo. Una mera ilusión tentadora.

—No lo entiendo Maestro Fung ¿Por qué el Maestro Dashi quería un Wu como ese?—preguntó Omi con seriedad e inocencia.

—Porque nunca tuvo una cita. Siempre lo rechazaron al pobre—dijo Dojo tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Clay se unió a las risas discretas de Dojo junto con los demás mientras el Maestro Fung continuaba algo preocupado.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad….lo que se podría decir "normalidad" desde que llego Keiko claro. Las risitas tontas, coqueteos desmedidos y pestañeos seductores estuvieron impregnando todo el ambiente en la mesa. Kimiko sintió un hueco en el estomago cuando quiso sentarse al lado de Raimundo como siempre pero Keiko se le adelantó y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la esquina a lado de Clay. Comieron hasta reventar incluso el postre extraño de Dojo les parecía rico.

Ya en la habitación de las chicas Keiko saco un motón de revistas de chicas que Kim le habia pedía para estar al tanto de las últimas novedades de Japón, artículos de belleza y los avances tecnológicos.

— ¿Qué sucede Kimiko-chan? Desde hace rato estas muy rara.

—Emmm…nada.

—No digas eso. Desde hace rato estas rara. Soy tu mejor amiga y sé que algo te pasa. Sabes que soy algo despistada y a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero si me dices que tienes podemos resolverlo juntas—Keiko sonrio cariñosamente y eso solo empeoro las cosas. Kimiko aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir las cosas. No quedaba otra opción.

—Me esperas un momento. Voy a lavarme los dientes. Luego tengo que decirte algo muy importante Keiko.

—Sí, aquí te espero.

Kimiko se fue de la habitación y Keiko se tumbo sobre el colchón. No tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de ejercicios y la cena tuvo un efecto arrebatador en ella como si fuera un bebé satisfecho por su comida.

Después de lavarse los dientes regreso con Keiko y la encontró profundamente dormida. Sabiendo del sueño pesado de su amiga, no tendría caso alguno intentar despertarla, la pobre debía estar agotada sin embargo ella no tenía ni una pista de sueño.

Estuvo caminando un rato por los pasillos creyendo que todos estaban dormidos, intentaba dar pisadas silenciosas. Se fue a los jardines contemplando el brillo lunar que bañaba todo con su luz, escucho dos cosas: el canto de los grillos y el sonido dl agua que caía de la fuente. Tomo asiento en ahí, el camisón rosa que portaba le tapaba hasta los tobillos y casi no le daba frío a pesar de la brisa que llegaba de vez en cuando a refrescarle, el viento le acariciaba con suavidad la cara, se deshizo de su larga trenza y le permitió a su larga cabellera ébano descansar libremente. Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos, en buscar las palabras más adecuadas para hablar con Keiko, eso sin mencionar lo que le habia gritado de Raimundo y las demás tonterías que salieron de su boca sobre el chico. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía tan egoísta al querer a Raimundo para ella sola, era una completa desleal, una traicionera, si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes y lo hubiera aceptado, nada de esto pasaría. De ahora en adelante sería menos orgullosa y más honesta consigo misma. Suspiró y bajo la mirada al piso.

— ¿Se puede saber que o quién te quita el sueño?

— ¡Rai! —dijo sorprendida.

—Es mi nombre, no lo gastes.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esa hora?

—Eso debería preguntar yo. Ya es tarde Kim, descansa.

—No puedo dormir.

—Eso supuse al oír tu suspiro—hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo permiso para sentarse a lado de la chica, ella accedió con una retraída sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el joven en tono preocupado regalándole una expresión amable, como si el rencor en él no existiera. Kimiko lo miro y sus ojos brillaban conmovidos, después de todo lo que ella le habia dicho, el se preocupaba por ella. Rai estaba ahí para escucharla y ayudarla. Nunca había conocido en todo el planeta a un chico más bondadoso. Raimundo era un sueño.

—Lo siento…Rai de verdad, no debí decir esas cosas tan desagradables de ti. Yo solo…escucha…de verdad lo lamento.

Raimundo se le quedo viendo extrañado, como si Kimiko hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero que él no lograba reconocer. Kimiko esperó su reacción y más que nada su comprensión e indulgencia. De repente el semblante de Rai se volvió serio, la miró con dureza sin decir palabra alguna. Kimiko comprendió su respuesta y se puso de pie.

—Entiendo. Bueno, que descanses—dijo levantándose de su lugar con semblante afligido. Quiso dar pasos veloces para alejarse de tan incomodo situación pero los brazos de Raimundo no se lo permitieron.

—No tan rápido…—Susurró en su oído.

—Rai…

Raimundo aprovecho para darle la vuelta y le dedico una dulce mirada. Tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus frágiles y pequeños hombros, Kimiko le llegaba a la altura del pecho, Rai le ganaba de estatura por una cabeza. El torso de Raimundo estaba descubierto, solo llevaba un pantalón verde como pijama además de sus pantuflas con diseño de pelotas de soccer.

Y sin decir más la besó…en la frente.

Kimiko se llevó una mano hacia donde recibió la caricia de los labios. Todavía era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento de Raimundo y eso la mareaba.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó aturdida.

Raimundo solo se encogió de hombros

—Tú a veces lo haces cuando arreglo las cosas. Ahora era mi turno.

—Rai…—dijo conmovida. Y le devolvió el gesto besándolo en la mejilla.

Y el juego solo comenzó. Rai ataco nuevamente besando su frente y revolviéndole el cabello de modo juguetón. Kimiko se reía coquetamente y contraatacaba besándolo en la mejilla. En ese pequeño momento que les regalaba la oscuridad de la noche; el sonido del agua de la fuente, el brillo sutil de la luna llena, el resplandor de las estrellas, todo eso era su pequeño mundo. Un instante donde solo importaban ellos dos y la dicha de estar solos. Rai le besó las hebras azabaches de su cabello y Kimiko llevo sus besos a ambas mejillas del chico, pudo sentir que estaban cálidas y bastante rojas. Igual que las de ella.

De repente, sin dudarlo, como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se besaron.

Ese beso fue rápido, fugaz, apenas alcanzaron a sentir los labios del otro.

Buscaron la mirada uno del otro, ambos tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Fue Rai quien se relajo primero y cambio su mirada de manera tierna y al mismo tiempo coqueta.

—Rai…yo…

—Está bien. Hace mucho que espera hacerlo—Kimiko sintió el corazón latiendo con violencia cuando escuchó eso. Las piernas eran gelatinas y se sorprendía de permanecer de pie. La sensación de hormigas en su estomago la hizo sentir rara. Todo estaba pasando con demasiada velocidad y la estaba mareando.

—Vamos Kim…Me gustas. Es decir…me gustas mucho. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo—dijo con mucha seguridad.

—Fanfarrón—contestó al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

—Solo digo la verdad y lo sabes.

—Yo…tengo que regresar, ambos deberíamos hacerlo, ya es tarde.

Raimundo vio el reloj digital que tenía en su muñeca y le dio la razón.

Cuando Kimiko tenía pensado irse, Raimundo sin previo aviso la giro nuevamente y la besó con ganas. Hizo una suave pero constante presión contra los labios de Kimiko, quien no pudo evitar corresponder gustosa. Puso su pequeña mano en el pecho desnudo de Rai y se paró de puntillas para disfrutarlo mejor. Al separarse de ella le acaricio el mentón y entraron al templo tomados de la mano.

Se despidieron en la puerta de las habitaciones con una sonrisa y difícilmente soltaron la mano del otro.

Fue hasta que Kimiko puso el primer pie en su habitación que se dio cuenta de la culpa que la invadía. Sin ni siquiera poder estar segura de verla la cara, decidió no alargar más esta agonía y decirle todo a Keiko. Decidió despertarla en ese instante. Se paro en frente de su cama y noto el bulto pero cuando quito la manta y se encontró la nota de rescate sin firma alguna, salió del lugar gritando por ayuda.

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer este capitulo.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

reviews????


End file.
